At the present time very few electrical connecting devices are available for making reliable connections to superconductor elements. A simple screw binding approach is commonly used which often fails to make good electrical contact and is subject to working loose relatively easily. There are also permanent or semi-permanent connections but there cannot easily be disconnected, or reconnected, when alteration, or repair, of the connector becomes necessary. In addition superconductor connectors are often subject to the entry of oxygen, which in its liquid or solid form can oxidize the superconducting niobium or titanium and degrade the contact.